


Mating Habits

by haveahiddles (redvelvetrose)



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Field Museum, Paleontologist!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redvelvetrose/pseuds/haveahiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was in response to some text post on Tumblr about how some people's voices could turn you on even if they are relating completely boring information to you. I believe the specific example was some random facts about the Black Plague. (Talk dirty to me!)</p><p>That got me thinking about Tom Hiddleston as a museum curator or something, using that silky voice of his to seduce. Being that I live in Chicago, I chose the Field Museum for my setting and made Tom the head of the Paleontology Department.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Habits

Free museum days were fantastic. True, they were meant mostly for school kids on summer break and not for full grown adults with jobs; but she would take what she could get. Fridays were the free day at the Chicago Field Museum and ever since her office job had switched to summer hours, giving her Friday afternoons off, she had indulged.

It wasn't so much that she had any great affinity for dinosaur fossils or ancient Egyptian mummies. It was far more accurate to say that she was heading to the Field for the sole purpose of ogling one of the curators; a certain Mr. Hiddleston. 

She had originally spotted him on her first summer Friday, when she had gone to the Field on a whim, intending to take some selfies with Sue, the famous tyrannosaurus skeleton on display on the main floor. The man had seen her having some difficulties with her camera phone and offered to take the picture for her. Amidst all the Midwestern accents she was regularly surrounded by, his British accent evoked an immediate reaction, her heart leaping in to her throat. So much for having outgrown her teenaged infatuation with accents! 

When she had turned to face him, she forgot the English language entirely! To say she was face to face with him would have been incorrect. He was so tall that her eyes were just about level with the knot of his tie (a Windsor knot, no less!) 

Once she glanced up at his face, she would have been hard-pressed to recall her own name. He had fine, slightly angular features with a strong jawline and sharp cheekbones. His dark auburn hair was a tad on the long side and was simply swept back from his brow in loose curls. He had a beard which was neatly trimmed and kept his face from being too 'pretty', keeping it firmly in the 'devastatingly handsome" camp. At first, she had thought his eyes were blue, but upon reflection, she decided they were actually grey, easily picking up color from whatever he might be wearing. In this case, it was a cobalt blue shirt. 

"Miss?" he said with a bit of confusion in his voice. She abruptly became aware that she had not answered his offer to take the picture and she had been staring at him the entire time. 

“Sorry! I... my brain just... stopped for a second there. Wow. Um, sure... yes, that would be nice. Thank you.” she stammered, cheeks going pink as she handed over her old iPhone. 

He smiled, eyes shining, nearly making her knees buckle. “My pleasure.” he said, taking a few steps back and thankfully giving her a little space to breathe. 

She attempted to gather her scattered wits and set her back pack down by her feet, smiling at the camera. He took the picture, looked at the result and nodded. “There you are, darling. Lovely.” he said, handing it back. 

She took her camera, swallowing hard when their fingers brushed in the exchange. Oh dear God, he had gorgeous hands too? This man was just hitting all of her high points! “Thank you. I really appreciate your help.” 

“Not at all, darling. Any time.” he smiled, holding out his hand. “I'm the curator of the paleontology department. Dr. Hiddleston.” 

She took his hand, somehow managing to shake it without trembling. His hand positively dwarfed hers! “I'm... Allie... Alice. Alice Danvers.” 

“Pleased to meet you, Miss Danvers. I hope you enjoy your visit here at the Field.” he nodded, letting her hand drop. “Not to be rude, but I do have some work to do. If you have any questions, feel free to ask any of the staff.” 

And, with that, he walked off without a backwards glance. 

She frowned, blinking in confusion. Had she done something to piss him off? He had been so friendly at first and then... the moment ended so abruptly! She licked her lips and bent to pick up her backpack. 

Maybe she was reading to much into it. Head of paleontology, he had to be a busy guy, after all. 

She spent the rest of the afternoon wandering through the first floor, looking at the thousands of taxidermy animals on display, many of them very rare, like the lions of Tsavo, who were all sans manes. 

She returned to the Field every Friday afternoon, exploring a different exhibit each time and hoping she would see Dr. Hiddleston again. Or at least find out what his first name was! She caught fleeting glimpses of him from time to time, talking with a security guard or with an assistant behind the glass in the room where they showed how the scientists prepped the fossils for display. However, he never once noticed her. 

She had almost given up. Summer was coming to a close and it was her final Friday. Next week, her schedule returned to normal and who knew when she would get a chance to come back to the Field? Out of habit, she went right up to the floor where all of the dinosaur skeletons were displayed. 

The rather fearsome pair of triceratops that guarded the entrance were surrounded by camp kids, so she sidled her way in as they were trying to get out. The place was nearly deserted now. The kids from the Chicago Park District were all leaving and the threat of a storm outside was keeping most new tourists in their hotels. She wandered from one exhibit to the next, re-reading the plaques she had all but memorized. 

“I wondered if I might catch you again.” a voice issued from about a foot above her left shoulder. She squeaked and spun around, the momentum of her back pack throwing her off balance and nearly toppling her right into the display where the Smilodon was kept. 

Strong arms clamped around her waist and pulled her forward, keeping her on her feet and pulling her flush against a firm, male chest. “Woah, hey... I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!” Dr. Hiddleston exclaimed, those shining eye wide with concern. “Are you all right, Miss Danvers?” 

Her heart was pounding her chest so hard, she couldn't breathe, let alone speak for a brief moment. “I... yes, I'm okay. I think. You shouldn't sneak up on a girl like that, you know. You're likely to get a face full of mace.” 

That smile again! “Good advice. I will keep it in mind.” he said, although he made no move to release her. For a moment, just a heartbeat, they both just looked at each other. 

“You have beautiful eyes...” he said at last, his cheeks turning pink as soon as the words were out of his mouth. “I'm sorry... that was a bit too blunt, I suppose.” 

“Maybe... but... um, thank you.” she bit her lip. “So, um... you remembered my name... good memory.” 

“I'm a scientist. I have a knack for remembering trivia. Including the names of people I met three months ago.” he smiled. “For example, the Smilodon here, many fossils of this animal show evidence of serious crushing or fracture injuries, or crippling arthritis and other degenerative diseases. Yet there is also often signs of healing and regrowth. This suggests that they lived in packs and had a social structure like modern lions as opposed to the solitary lives that tigers and most other predatory cats lead.” 

He turned her around in his arms so that her back was to his front, leaning down to whisper in his ear. “See? On this one, you can see how thick and porous her right shoulder blade is, how rough the connection between it and her humerus is. She was an old girl and had very bad arthritis in that shoulder. If she had been a solitary hunter, she would have died from starvation long before her disease got to this advanced stage.” He slid his arm out over her shoulder, pointing where he wished her to look, his lips right next to her ear. 

She took a deep breath and nodded. Taking a deep breath, however, turned out to be a bit of a mistake; whatever cologne he was wearing tickled at her senses. Fuck, he even smelled good! 

He chuckled very softly, little more than a breath against her ear, before he drew back. “Come on... I'll take you for a... private tour.” 

Wow. That sounded way more sexual than he probably meant it. “Sure.” she said, her voice sounding far steadier than she felt. He stepped back and slid an arm around her waist, walking with her to the next exhibit, where the skull of an adult tyrannosaurus and a juvenile were displayed side-by-side. “This is actually Sue's head. The one mounted on the skeleton downstairs is a plaster model because this one is too heavy. Sue, we believe, was about 28 years old when she died, one of the oldest specimens ever found. The smaller skull is that of an eleven-year old animal. Rexes took a very long time to reach sexual maturity.” 

Jesus, was it her imagination or did he make his voice deeper when he got to the part about sexual maturity? 

“Mating habits are, of course, based mainly on speculation. But considering the wounds found on many of the male skeletons discovered, it does seem the males would fight for the privilege of claiming a female.” 

OK, now he was definitely doing this on purpose. There was no imagining the way his hand was splayed against the small of her back. It was almost possessive in a way. 

One of the security guards, a woman she'd met some weeks back, walked out from around a corner. She took one look at the two of them, offered Alice a sly smile and then quickly backtracked the way she'd come. Alice blushed, remembering the few times she had mentioned to the guard that Dr. Hiddleston was insanely good-looking. She wondered now if the guard had relayed that information to Dr. Hiddleston himself. 

“Not that this isn't fascinating but, I have a quick question.” she said, looking up at him shyly. 

“I am all ears.” he smiled, pulling her a bit closer as they walked. 

“What's your first name? You only introduced yourself as Dr. Hiddleston. And your name tag just says T. Hiddleston.” 

Todd? Terry? Trevor? Trevor sounded like the sort of name a Brit might have. 

“Thomas. Although most people call me Tom.” he supplied. 

“Tom it is, then.” she smiled. Tom Hiddleston. That sounded really British, now that she considered it. “I like it.” 

“Thank you. I've always liked it myself. Except for a few ill-informed years in university when I wished it was something edgier.” he laughed softly, as he brought her to a small alcove in the exhibit where the skeleton of an Irish Elk stood, its antlers wider across than she was tall. 

“Now this is one of my favorite displays. I worked on it myself years ago when I first started here. The antlers of the Irish Elf are their most distinctive feature and, on this specimen, they are just over nine feet across. It is theorized that the large antler size and their position on the skull was very much maintained by sexual selection: they were morphologically ill-suited for combat between males, but their position was ideal to present them to intimidate rivals or impress females. So, the males with the largest antlers were the ones who were permitted to breed. Not unlike our modern cervids like moose and caribou.” 

As he was speaking, he had stood behind her again, hands lightly resting on her shoulders. She had worn only a long shirt with tied spaghetti straps since it was still August and very hot out. It was actually supposed to be a dress, but it was so short that she had worn black bike shorts under it to avoid accidentally flashing anyone. She sidled a glance at his fingers and realized they were twining, very discreetly, in the loops of the straps. She smiled and glanced up at him over her shoulder. “Is this your usual seduction technique, doctor?” 

He looked alarmed for a split second, but then his face split into a heart-melting grin. “Unfortunately, yes. Pathetic, isn't it?” 

“Oh, I don't know...” she smiled, turning around to face him, but staying pressed against him, smoothing her hands over the lapels of his suit jacket. “Smart is the new sexy and you are clearly very smart. And... well... you're sexy anyway.” She was normally not so bold, but something about this man just derailed her normal plan of being cute and waiting for something to happen. 

He raised both eyebrows at her in surprise, a smile spreading across his handsome face. “Am I?” he whispered, leaning down so they could look at each other eye to eye. This motion also brought their mouths into the right alignment. 

She swallowed hard and smiled. Propriety be damned. In one motion, she stood on her toes and closed the distance between their mouths, kissing him. She fought not to draw back right away, fought not to lose her nerve. Her courage paid off and she felt rather than heard a soft moan rumble from his throat. It was he who broke off the kiss, only to take a deep breath and then capture her mouth in turn. His kiss was bolder than hers, tongue seeking gently along the seam of her lips. She softened her mouth, letting him in, moaning softly as tingles of pleasure spread through her body. Jesus, usually it took way more than a kiss or two to get her going, but everything about Tom just made her ache to be touched. 

He drew back, panting softly, eyes half hooded as he looked down at her. “Oh God...” he breathed, curling his fingers under her chin so she would keep looking up at him. 

Voices echoed from behind them, a few museum-goers who had braved the storms. Tom looked over his shoulder, jaw tightening in frustration. “Come with me.” he said, picking up her bag in one hand and taking her hand in the other, pulling her behind the display. There was a small space between the background screen and the back wall, just wide enough to allow them to stand one in front of the other. 

Once they were out of sight, Tom situated himself behind her, leaning against the back wall. The screen was semi-transparent, meaning they could see the people on the other side, but the lighting in the exhibit made it impossible for the people to see them. 

“Mood lighting. Semi-privacy. Nice choice for a scene of seduction.” she teased him, leaning back against him. 

“Mmm, well I rather like it.” he smiled, nimble fingers plucking at the ties holding her shirt up, untying them. “And, this view is... absolutely spectacular.” 

She glanced down at herself and blushed. She was rather busty to begin with and she was wearing an underwire bra on top of that, creating some deep cleavage when viewed from their current perspective. 

She cleared her throat. “Glad you like it.” she laughed softly. 

“May I feel?” he whispered, his breath warm against her neck as he began to press soft kisses to her skin. 

She shivered and had to swallow hard before speaking. “Yes... please.” she nodded, her voice a bit higher than usual, her heart beating hard in her chest. 

His fingers skimmed over her breasts before he cupped them fully, lifting them with gentle care. He murmured softly against her ear, taking a deep breath as he flicked his thumbs against her nipples, already stiffening from his attentions. “Good god, you have... magnificent tits.” he breathed, somehow managing to sound polite and dirty at the same time. 

“Thanks.” she breathed, letting her head fall back to rest on his shoulder. She expected him to waste no time in shoving her bra down so he could touch bare skin, but to her surprise, he lingered where he was, massaging her breasts through the black lace. “Ohh... god, that feels good...” she moaned, struggling to keep her voice low enough that others would not hear it. 

He was panting in her ear softly, a hard bulge pressing against the small of her back. She licked her lips and angled her hand back against his leg, trying to maneuver it between them. Finally, she was successful and she was able to rub her fingers against the hard length. She was rewarded with a slow gasp and a trembling exhalation of breath. “Oh... my... god... you are fucking huge...” she whispered softly. Even limited as she was by her position and his clothing in the way, she could tell that he was thick and very long. 

A deep chuckle against her ear, followed by a startlingly tender kiss just beneath it. “So I have been told. But thank you for noticing.” 

“Hard not to notice.” she said, stroking him slowly as best she could in their position. “Fuck, if we weren't stuck behind this screen...” she complained, her insides aching to know what that massive length would feel like pounding into her. 

“I know... believe me... I have thought of it far too often this summer.” he nodded, pressing soft, open-mouthed kisses along her neck and shoulder. “Ever since I first saw you in the main hall, when I took your picture. I've barely been able to concentrate on my work... I kept wandering out here, hoping I might see you again. One of the security guards told me you come here every Friday afternoon and I changed my schedule all around so I would be here then too.” 

“Really? I kept coming here because... I was trying to see you again. And I barely ever saw you.” she said softly, surprised by his confession. 

She could practically feel his cheek heat up against hers. “I was... too shy to actually approach you. I was sure you would just think I was a nerd with a crush. University coming back to haunt me, I suppose.” 

“Nerdy is the new sexy.” she smiled before his thumbs drew over her hardening nipples, making her gasp softly. “Oh god...” 

“Shhh... they will hear you.” he singsonged very quietly in her ear. In one swift motion, he hitched her bra down, the straps slipping down her arms so that the garment bunched around her waist. He groaned softly, cupping her now bare breasts in his hands, massaging and plucking. She swallowed her moans, panting and rocking against him, trying her best to stroke him as well. The positioning proved to be a touch too difficult, and he moved her hand away from himself, choosing to simply rub against her ass. 

He was clearly struggling to remain silent himself, bowing his head so that his mouth was next to her ear, his ragged breathing as loud as a lion's roar in the growing stillness of the museum. “Tom...” she breathed his name in a shaking voice. 

The pronouncement of his name seemed to spur him on. One elegant hand left her breast and slid lower, beneath her bunched-up dress and bra, fingers sliding under the waistband of her shorts. She squeaked softly when she realized his intent, those long fingers quickly finding their way lower, inside of her panties. A brief caress through her curls and he found her folds, already slippery with arousal. “Oooh... darling... you are so wet...” he shivered, his voice taking on a deeper timbre. Against her ass, she could feel his cock throb eagerly 

Her knees nearly buckled as he delved his fingertips along her soft flesh, flicking very carefully against her clit. She had to choke down a yelp of pleasure, her hips bucking against him. Her motion pressed against his aching cock, prompting an equally strained moan to rumble from his chest. 

With one hand still cupping her breast, thumb flicking back and forth across her pebble-hard nipple, and his other hand feverishly rubbing along her slick cunt, his motions took on a sort of shaky rhythm. His desire to thrust inside of her was tangible, his hips rocking against her. The fact that there was nothing but a painted screen between them and the museum-goers only added to the thrill, the risk of being caught. She could feel the pressure building low in her belly, the trembling threat of falling over the edge. 

“Close..!” she whispered, leaning her head back on his shoulder for support. 

“Good... come for me, darling.” he whispered in turn, his breathing rough and erratic, hot against her cheek. “Let me feel you.” 

She whimpered, biting her lips as she struggled to stay relatively quiet. His fingers were relentless, delving and flicking, making soft, wet noises as they moved faster against her. Her orgasm washed over her in fierce waves. She arched and bucked against him, her hips shaking. His hand abruptly left her breast, covering her mouth as she very nearly screamed. Those devilish fingers did not let up, extending her pleasure, bringing her back down slowly until she was trembling and slack in his arms. “There you go... easy, darling....” he whispered, his voice still strained and rough, though his tone was very gentle. He took his hand away from her mouth, angling both of their heads so he could kiss her. 

Funny, the the fact that he had basically finger-fucked her before he ever kissed did not register as weird at all. She moaned very softly against his mouth, rocking her hips back to find he was still incredibly hard. Had they been anywhere else, she would have simply turned around and dropped to her knees to suck him off. She liked giving oral well enough, but it was not her preferred sexual act... still, something about Tom just made her desperately want to have his cock in her mouth. To say nothing of other places that she really wanted it. 

She smiled when the kiss broke off, standing on her toes so she could slide up against him, reaching up with one hand so she could angle his head. Once his ear was by her lips, she whispered to him, “Think we can find someplace with a bit more room? You seem to have a really big problem that I'm pretty sure I can help with.” To emphasize her point, she slipped her other hand between them once more, squeezing gently against the throbbing bulge there. 

He groaned softly in response, his eyes fluttering shut and brow furrowing as he fought to control himself. “I believe I can provide a location with ample space.” he said breathlessly. Those nimble fingers quickly busied themselves with fixing her bra and dress so that she was presentable. His own predicament was somewhat less easily hidden, forcing him to take off his suit jacket and fold it in front of himself. “I do not think anyone is in front of the Elk right now, so no one should see us coming out.” he said, taking her hand. 

“Except the security cameras.” she giggled as he stuck his head out to be sure the coast was clear. 

“Marnie is on duty. She will not mind, believe me.” Tom smiled, mentioning the guard from before. “She's the one who told me that you usually turn up on Fridays around one.” 

“Aww... she ships it.” Alice giggled as Tom led the way back out into the exhibit, his arm around her waist. 

“Pardon me?” he looked back at her in confusion. 

“Nothing. It's a Tumblr thing.” she blushed, following along with him quickly. Together, they made their way back through the exhibit. This time, there was no banter about the fossils. Tom seemed very intent on getting to wherever they were going. Not that she was complaining. Her legs were still a bit shaky from her orgasm and she could all but feel the sexual tension radiating off of him. 

He quickly led her to the door into the lab, now deserted since the technicians were all in other departments for the moment. His pace did not slow as they headed between lab tables with bits of rock and fossilized bones on them. Another door led to a carpeted hallway and at the very end was door with a brass plaque on it that read “Thomas W Hiddleston: Doctor of Paleontology”. 

His office. Perfect! 

He unlocked the door and gestured for her to go inside. “Ladies first.” he smiled, eyes shining. 

“Considering what we just did, you take that saying very seriously.” she said, stepping into his office. Thick carpets, mahogany desk and chairs, a long sofa that looked like it had been slept on quite a few times, and books... books everywhere; it was definitely an academic's office. 

Tom had the grace to blush as he shut the door behind them. “Sorry... it's a bit messy. I've been working on a dissertation for UIC and I haven't been terribly tidy about putting my research sources away.” 

“I am here to fuck you... not critique your interior design.” she replied smoothly, turning to face him, taking the jacket from his arm and tossing it onto the couch. “Now... where were we, doctor?” she teased, running her hands over his shoulders and down his chest. Jesus, for a professional book worm, he was incredibly fit. Her hands slid lower, finding the buckle of his belt and undoing it, grinning at the slithering noise it made as she slid it through the belt-loops and tossed it to the couch as well. 

“Eager little darling...” Tom breathed, leaning back against the heavy door, letting her do as she wanted. 

“Hell yeah.” she agreed blithely, un-zipping his trousers and sliding them down. When they caught on the bulge of his cock, she took more care, easing the metal of the zipper away from his skin. Surprisingly, he wore no underwear. 

Once he was undressed enough for her to see all of him, she slid down to her knees in front of him, giving an audible gasp. 

“Holy shit... you are fucking huge, man!” she exclaimed, her eyes wide. He easily had the biggest cock she'd ever seen in person. Sure, there were some porn stars she'd seen with bigger, but this was nonetheless an incredibly intimidating cock. 

He chuckled softly in response, though he seemed unsure whether he should be proud about it or apologetic. He decided on the latter. “It's all right... you don't have to... you know... use your mouth on me if you don't want to...” he assured her. 

She looked up at him incredulously. “You're joking, right? I am salivating here.” she shook her head, wrapping her fingers around him and stroking him very gently. Frankly, not only was it enormous, but it was gorgeous on top of everything! Long and thick and with just a hint of an upward curve to it, the skin soft and smooth... he was so hard that his foreskin was pulled back all of the way, the head pink and shiny with a bit of pre-cum. She glanced back up at him impishly and held his gaze as he leaned in, licking the top gently, swirling her tongue around it. 

He rewarded her with a low groan, brows knitting together in an expression of tightening pleasure. “Oh god... “ he hissed, closing his eyes. 

A few more swipes of her tongue and she closed her lips around the head, sucking gently. He was so large, she had to consciously keep her teeth from accidentally grazing him. She moaned softly, holding him steady with one hand as she pressed onward, slowly easing him deeper. Her other hand rested on his hip, half hidden under the hem of his shirt. 

“Ooohh... darling, that feels... amazing.” he purred, leaning his head back against the door with a soft thud. One long-fingered hand drifted into her hair, not pulling her closer or even really guiding her, just caressing her scalp. She smiled as best she could with her mouth full of his cock, slowly starting to bob her head back and forth, trying to keep her suction fairly constant. 

His hips canted slightly back and forth, though he was clearly struggling not to thrust into her mouth. “Do you... want me to finish like this, darling? Because I am getting very close.” he warned her in a breathless, panting voice. 

She pulled back in one long slurp, looking up at him. “I was thinking of maybe testing how comfy that sofa is. Looks like you've slept on it a few times.” she teased him. 

He returned her impish gaze. “I have. I'm not completely innocent of late nights.” he said, taking her hand and helping her to her feet. Together, they made it the half-dozen or so feet to the sofa and Tom sat down on it, his legs spread wide, cock bobbing as he made himself comfortable, half reclining against the cushions. “Care to join me?” 

She smirked at him. “We're both a tad over-dressed, don't you think?” she said, sliding the straps of her dress down once more, this time able to let the garment pool around her feet. She stepped out of her ballet flats and the shorts followed, perhaps a bit less gracefully than she would have liked, leaving her in her black thong and bra. 

After only a brief moment of hesitation, she curled her arms behind her and unhooked her bra. With a cheeky grin, she swung it in a lazy circle around her head before tossing it to the side. Tom's eyes were bright and he laughed at her teasing. “God, you are beautiful.” he said breathily as he bent to slide her thong down as well. 

She blushed hotly. She'd been called pretty a few times. More often, she was relegated to cute. Beautiful, though? Never before in her adult life had she been called beautiful. 

Tom licked his lips, eyes gliding over her body appreciatively. When she paused a bit awkwardly, not sure what the next step was, he stood in one smooth, unfurling motion. “Shall I follow suit, darling?” 

Glad for the reprieve, she smiled and nodded, reaching up to loosen his tie. “Please do, Doctor.” she said, fingers plucking at the small buttons of his shirt, opening up the top few. He was soon shrugging out of his shirt, slinging it and his tie over the arm of the couch. Tall and slender though he was, there was nothing soft or weak about him. His arms shoulders were corded with lithe muscle, his chest broad and strong, his stomach flat with just a hint of hard abs underneath. A soft dusting of hair began at the center of his chest... another echoing it further down, leading to the dark curls surrounding the base of his cock. 

“Fuck.” she said succinctly. “You are entirely too gorgeous to be real.” 

He chuckled softly, cheeks turning pink. “I am very real, I assure you. But thank you.” He slung his thumbs under the still open waist of his trousers, easing them down over his long legs. He was able to step out of them and kick off his shoes and socks in one motion. 

“Handsome, smart, and talented. Triple threat.” she smiled, teasing to try and cover up how nervous she was. Tom was way way out of her league and the creeping feeling that he was going to put a stop to this at any moment was becoming more and more insistent. 

Naked now, he sat back down on the couch, leaning over one arm to the small side table. After a moment of rummaging, he pulled back, a condom on his hand. “Safety first and all.” he winked at her, opening the foil and rolling it onto his cock swiftly. Once done, he licked his lips and looked back to her, reclining back,his cock arching from his lean frame. He reached out to her, smiling. “Come on, darling.” 

Her cheeks reddening, she reached out and took his hand, letting him draw her closer. She took a deep breath and swallowed hard as she carefully climbed onto the couch, balancing on her knees and straddling his lap. He smiled, those bright eyes searching over her body appreciatively. His hands followed suit, caressing along her thighs and hips, helping her settle against him. His gentle touch, the soft pant of his breath, the briefly uncertain look in his eyes... all combined to give her the last push of courage she needed. 

She lifted herself up a little bit and reached down, fingers curling around his cock and gently guiding the head between her still soaking wet folds. He gasped, hands flexing where they rested on her hips. “Go slow, darling...” he whispered. 

She nodded and slowly lowered herself down, easing that thick length inside of her inch by inch. “Oh, fuck...” she moaned once she was was sitting on his hips, the full length of his massive cock buried inside of her. 

Tom's eyes were squeezed shut, his head lolling backwards onto the back of the couch. Gritting his teeth, he made a sound that was somewhere between a growl and a moan, apparently not able to form coherent words for the moment. 

For endless seconds, they both remained still, getting used to each other, learning the other's pulse and breath. She could feel him settled deep inside, feel his heartbeat in the throb of his cock. She was not normally given to such saccharine thoughts, but it honestly felt as though he was completing her, filling up a void that she hadn't even known was there. 

Using his shoulders for leverage, she lifted herself back up just a little and then slid back down. On her hips, his hands tightened, shifting to get a better grip so her could help her keep her balance. “Yes... that's it, darling... that feels... incredible.” Tom groaned, looking up at her. She had expected that he would keep his eyes on her breasts, maybe look down to where his cock was plunged into her. That proved not to be the case as Tom kept his eyes on her face, searching out her gaze, watching her expression as if he needed assurance that she was feeling pleasure too. 

Carefully, she leaned forward as much as she could without losing her balance or her motion. “Tom...” she just breathed his name before capturing his mouth in a heady kiss, twining her tongue with his. He moaned, closing his eyes as he began to thrust up in time with her rocking. The two motions together met and twined, serving to set a slow, deep rhythm. 

The only sounds in the room were their labored breathing and the slick, wet sound of his cock sliding in and out of her. She arched her head back with a shaking moan, fingers digging into his shoulders. “Oh god... Tom...” she shuddered, her pace gathering speed as she sought more and more from him. “God, you feel good... so long... and thick. You're thrusting so deeply...” she panted. By virtue of his size alone, he was touching places inside of her that no one had reached before, including herself! 

He groaned low in his chest, matching her speed. “Close, darling... very close.” he hissed in a strained voice. His hands were gripping her hips so tightly now that there were certain to be bruises later. Not that she cared. At his announcement, she bit her bottom lip, concentrating, keeping her rhythm steady and quick, consciously squeezing herself around him. 

The technique worked, for his eyes flew open in surprise for a brief second. With a hoarse cry, he came hard, spilling inside of her in spasms so intense that if he had not been holding her in place, she may well have been bucked right off of him. 

At the first feel of him spasming inside of her, she was pushed over the edge as well, hips rocking desperately to a primitive beat. She mewled and panted like a cat in heat, nails biting deep into his shoulders. Apparently, she was not to be the only one with bruises from this affair. 

Once more, they were still for a long moment, foreheads pressed together and eyes closed as they both attempted to recover from the intense pleasure, spiraling lazily back to earth. He was the first to move, stroking his long-fingered hands up and down her hips and back in a soothing caress. He shifted his head and nuzzled against her neck, not caring that she was now sweaty and a few locks of her hair had plastered themselves to her skin. 

“Oh, sweetheart... that was... amazing.” he whispered in a low, infinitely soft voice. 

She couldn't help but smile at his praise. “Yeah, it was... we're pretty fantastic together, huh?” she asked, trying to play it off as casual now. 

This was the part she had not considered. 

After. 

In her fantasies, once they fucked, that was the end of the dream. She didn't have a plan for anything beyond that. It wasn't as if she has actually believed it would happen! And now it had and she was at a loss. What was she supposed to do now? Get off of him, clean up, and beat a hasty retreat? Asking for his number seemed a bit weird in a way that getting finger-fucked by him before kissing had not at the time. 

“Mmm... that we are.” he purred, unaware of her internal panic. He drew in a deep breath, looking up at her with a tender expression normally reserved for long-standing couples, not those who had met twice and fucked once. 

“It must be past closing by now.” he said, his tone a bit lighter now, with a hint of uncertainty. “I don't suppose you'd like to... go out? To supper? With me?” he asked, what should have been one question turning into three. 

She blinked at him and then smiled. “Absolutely. And you can tell me more about the mating habits of dinosaurs.” 

He blushed and laughed softly. “No, no, no... that is reserved for foreplay, darling. We need to find a less racy topic for dinner at Fogo de Chão.” 

“Fogo de Chão?” she repeated, her mouth dropping open. “Isn't that place, like, super fancy and requires reservations like six weeks in advance?” 

“Yes, I am showing off. Don't tell anyone.” he whispered to her as though it was a government secret. “The museum has a sort of standing reservation there so we can wine and dine investors and top researchers and such. I am one of the few people with a carte blanche for using it.” 

She made a soft whistling sound to express how impressed she was by this. “Well, it's working. But, I'm really not dressed for that kind of a place.” 

He shrugged. “I have my Jag here, so I can take you home to change, if you'd like. Or we can go somewhere a bit more casual, if you prefer that. Maybe Harry Carray's? Or Gibson's?” 

“Harry Carray's is kind of noisy. I've never been to Gibson's.” she said, smiling and feeling far more comfortable now despite the fact that she was still naked and perched on top of him with his cock still buried deep. Even going soft, as he was, he was large enough that he was not slipping out of her. 

“Gibson's it is then.” he smiled, hands rubbing up and down her back. “We can do Fogo another time.” he added softly, looking up at her with a somewhat shy look. 

Realizing that he was clarifying that he wanted to see her again, a slow, happy smile spread over her face. “Wild Irish Elks couldn't stop me.”


End file.
